Brian's Party
by CartoonCrossoverMaster
Summary: Brian invites a few friends over for a get together, but it eventually gets boring. So, Brian instead throws a party, but things go crazy! (WARNING: This fan fiction contains cartoon characters from other shows, so don't get confused and mistake them for Family Guy characters.)
1. Chapter 1: The Intimate Get Together

``Okay, Brian, Peter and I are going to a fancy restaurant, Chris is over his friends house, and Meg went to the movie theaters to see the new romantic comedy featuring Zac Efron and Selena Gomez'', Lois said, ``Make sure that Stewie doesn't do anything that might blow up the house''. ``Don't worry, Lois, I got it under control'', Brian said. ``Thanks, Brian'', Lois said. ``Oh, Brian, remember if anyone tries to break the house, just do exactly what the kid from Home Alone did'', Peter said. Brian rolled his eyes and said, ``Sure, Peter. I'll do that''. ``Also, Brian, no parties! Parties lead to alcohol and I don't want to come home with drunken animals on the floor. ``Don't worry, Lois, I won't throw a party. I swear I won't let you down'', Brian said. ``Thanks, Brian'', Lois said, smiling.

After Peter and Lois left, Brian began to pour some snacks in a bowl and set out some cups. ``What are you doing?'', Stewie asked. ``Listen, Stewie, I'm having an intimate get together with a few friends, so don't try to embarrass me'', Brian said. ``Don't worry about me bothering you. I'll be in room, watching a tutorial on how to do voodoo. I must get revenge on Caillou for not sharing his cookies with me'', Stewie said.``Well, good luck with that'', Brian said.

Five minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Brian quickly opened the door. Snoopy, Jake the Dog, and Courage the Cowardly Dog were at the door. ``Come on in, fellas'', Brian said. The dogs came in and sat down on the couch. ``There's a bowl of snacks if you want some'', Brian said, pointing a the bowl on the table. Brian sat down on the couch with the other dogs. There was an awkward silence.``So, how's life going?'', Brian asked. Snoopy put a thumbs up. ``It's going fine, I guess'', Courage said. ``Life is going great!'', Jake said. ``How about you, Brian?'', Courage asked. ``Meh'', Brian said.

There was another awkward silence. Snoopy began to whistle. Courage yawned. Jake began to softly hum All Star by Smash Mouth. _``Come on, Brian, they're getting bored. Try to start a conversation'',_ Brian said in his mind. ``So, who's like Fall Out Boy?'', Brian asked. The dogs stared at him. Yet another awkward silence. Finally, Jake stood up and said, ``Brian, this is lame!'' Brian looked shocked.

``What? What's lame?!

``This get together is lame! Don't try to deny it!''

`` _Oh, no, they're losing interest in me! Quickly think of something!'',_ Brian said in his mind, panicking. ``Let's play some board games!'', Brian suggested. ``No, Brian, we want to have a party!'', Courage said. ``Yeah'', Snoopy agreed. ``No, we can't have a party, I promised Lois that I won't throw a party, because it leads to a big mess and drunken pets on the floor!'', Brian explained. ``Come on, it's not like we're going to get wasted'', Courage said. ``Yeah, this party can involve no alcohol!'', Jake said. Brian sighed and said, ``Fine! Let's throw a party''. 

The dogs, except Brian, cheered with glee. Snoopy, Courage, and Jake began to text and call everyone that they know to come over Brian's house. Brian groaned and said, ``I hope this doesn't turn out to be a disaster''.


	2. Chapter 2: The Chaos Begins

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Brian opened the door and saw lots of cartoon characters! Scooby Doo, Pikachu, Felix the Cat, Spongebob, Woody Woodpecker, Kim Possible, Pinkie Pie, Winnie the Pooh, etc. ``Let's get this party started!'', Jake screamed with joy. ``It's not a party, it's a intimate get together'', Brian explained. Jake rolled his eyes.

Mickey Mouse was the deejay and started to play Just Dance by Lady Gaga. Everyone was dancing and having fun. ``Okay, everyone's having fun. No alcoholic beverage is in sight'', Brian said in his mind, looking around to check if there was any alcoholic beverages around. Suddenly, Brian saw Homer Simpson with a bottle of Duff. Brian gasped and quickly rushed towards Homer and said, ``No alcoholic beverages!''

``Since when were you anti-alcoholic?'', Homer asked. ``That's none of your beeswax! Just get rid of that beer bottle!'', Brian demanded. ``D'oh!'', Homer said. Homer got rid of the bottle of Duff. Brian sighed in relief. Suddenly, Brian saw Hello Kitty writing on the wall with a pink marker. ``Hello Kitty, what are you doing?!'', Brian asked. ``I'm writing down the lyrics to Teenage Dream by Katy Perry. For some reason, that song has been stuck in my head for two weeks'', Hello Kitty said.

``Why are you doing this?''

``Because I love Katy Perry and I have to express my love for her!''

``Can't you do this on a piece of paper?''

``Why would I bring a piece of paper to a party?''

``Just wash this off!''

``Fine, fine, Mr. Bossy.''

Suddenly, Brian heard people chanting , ``Chug''. Brian quickly rushed to the kitchen to see if anyone was drinking alcohol. It turned out that it was just Stitch chugging a gallon of milk. Brian sighed in relief. ``Keep it together, Brian'', Brian said to himself. Suddenly, Brian heard footsteps coming from down the stairs. It was Stewie and he didn't look very happy.

``Brian, how dare you have you have a party without me?!''

``It's not a party, it's an intimate get together!''

``Don't deny it, Brian! This is totally a party.''

``It's a not party!''

The party crowd began to chant, ``BRIAN'S PARTY, BRIAN'S PARTY!"

``It's not party, it's an intimate get together!'', Brian told the party crowd. 

``BRIAN'S PARTY, BRIAN'S PARTY!''

``Don't call it that, it's just a get together!''

``BRIAN'S PARTY, BRIAN'S PARTY!''

Then, Brian noticed that people started going crazy!

Brian quickly started barking orders.

``Don't spill your drink, don't drop your food, don't make the music in the house go boom! Hey, don't use Lois' good scissors and please stay out her room! Get your feet off the chair, no running in the house, put a coaster under that drink! Hey, these tchotchkes aren't for juggling, and that's a toilet, not a sink!''

``Wow, Brian, I never you knew you were a good rapper!''

``I'm not trying to rap! I'm trying to keep everything under control!''

Suddenly, the phone rang. ``Stewie answer the phone, while I keep the crowd under control'', Brian said. ``Whatever'', Stewie said. Stewie answered the phone. Lois was on the phone. ``Hey, Lois! What? What? I can't hear over Brian's party!'', Stewie answered.

``Hey, what's this in this fishbowl? I said, `No playing with the remote`, Hey, close the door! Were you raised in a barn? Which one you brought this goat?!'', Brian continued. The crowd continued to chant, ``BRIAN'S PARTY, BRIAN'S PARTY!"

``It's not a party, it's an intimate get together!''

``BRIAN'S PARTY! BRIAN'S PARTY!

``Don't call it that, it's just a get together!''

``BRIAN'S PARTY, BRIAN'S PARTY!''

``It's an I-to the N-to the T-I-M-A-T-E get together!''

``Whaaat?!"

``I-to the N-to the T-I-M-A-T-E get together!''

``Seriously, Brian, where did you learn to rap like that?'', Stewie asked. ``Also, here's the phone''.

Brian grabbed the phone. ``Hello?''

``Brian?''

``Lois!''

``Brian, I can barely hear you. Why is it so noisy? Are you having a party?!''

Brian gasped and nervously said, ``No, Lois, no party at all. Just an intimate get together.''

``BRIAN'S PARTY, BRIAN'S PARTY!''

``Shut up!'' 

``That's it, Brian. Peter and I are coming home right now!''

``No, Lois, please don't...''

Before Brian could say anything else, Lois hung up. Brian gulped. At that moment, Brian knew that he was in deep trouble.


	3. Chapter 3: The Conclusion

``Stewie, Lois is on her way here. We need to get rid of these people!'', Brian said, panicking.

``What do you mean by _we?'',_ Stewie asked.

``Came on, Stewie, you gotta help me out here!''

``Sorry, Brian, but it's your party, not mine''.

``It's intimate get together!''

``BRIAN'S PARTY, BRIAN'S PARTY!'', the crowd chanted.

Brian groaned.

Brian walked behind Mickey Mouse (The deejay) and unplugged the speakers. The music stopped. Everyone groaned.

``What's going on?!'', Garfield asked.

``Who stopped the music?!", Felix the Cat asked.

``I did!'', Brian said.

Everyone gasped.

``Alright everybody, party's over! Go home!''

``Don't be a party pooper, Brian''.

``Stay out of this, Stewie! As for everyone else, go home!''  
Suddenly, Brian got shot in the butt with a tranquilizer dart. Brian grabbed the dart off is butt and asked, ``Who...who did this?''

It turns out that it was Snoopy that shot the tranquilizer dart at Brian.

``I freaking...hate...your...guts!'', Brian said, slowly going to sleep.

Brian fell asleep. Stewie plugged the speakers back in and said, ``Mickey, spin that crap!''

The toons continued to party.

The next morning, Brian woke up and panicked. ``Oh, no, what happened last night?! Am I in trouble? How can I redeem myself?!'', Brian thought.

Suddenly, Brian noticed that the house...was clean!

``The house...isn't a mess. How can this be possible?''  
Stewie came downstairs and said, ``Morning, Brian, that was one heck of a party''.  
``Stewie, what happened? Did you clean the house?''

``No, actually, the toons cleaned up the house. You see, Peter and Lois came home and realized that you threw a party, but I told them that there was no alcohol involved''.

Brian sighed in relief.

``Lois realized that you were tranquilized and she got angry at everyone. Luckily, I knocked her out with a brick. Of course, the fat man didn't care and started to join the party. So, we danced, shoot fireworks, played bizarre activities...''

``Bizarre activities?''

``Yeah, we juggled knives while being dizzy, drunk a gallon of Super Juice, (which is a combination of milk, tomato paste, pickle juice, and cherry soda), carve celebrities' name in our arms, and many other random things. I'm surprised that no one died last night. We were doing some really messed up stuff''.

``So, after the party, everyone just started cleaning up?''  
``Yeah, the party was getting boring, so everyone started cleaning up the house and they all went home''.  
Brian felt relieved. Suddenly, Brian saw a note right next to foot. The note read, `` _Dear Brian, that was one heck of a party! Can't wait for the next one!'' Sincerely, Garfield. P.S., Sorry for writing on your forehead''._

Brian quickly went to the bathroom to see what was on his forehead. Brian looked in the mirror and saw _CATS RULE!_ written on his forehead in blue marker.

Brian sighed and said, ``This is one of the reasons why I hate cats''.


End file.
